


Somebody That I Used to Know

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Evil Liam, F/M, Fat Shaming, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Rebecca finds out about Liam’s infidelity.





	Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye featuring Kimbra

“Liam, I know we have to put on a front, but surely there is _something_ you can do to make the media stop constantly talking about Drake’s _tragic demise._” Rebecca forcefully rolled her eyes. “I mean they are completely ignoring the coming heir.”

Liam rolled his eyes as Rebecca continued to prattle on about how their child should be getting more attention. _When did she become so self obsessed? Was she always like this and I was just blind to it? Oh I wish could just be rid of her now. _“They’ll have something new to report soon.” _Where is the Rebecca I fell in love with? I want the woman I **thought** she was. _

“Oh?”

“They found the bodies, or they think they did. I’ve had them keep it out of the press until the dental records could be confirmed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I didn’t want to upset you.”

“So, was it them? Is this nightmare finally going to be put to rest? Will we finally be able to focus on what’s important?” She rubbed her round stomach. _Oh please just let this all be over! _

“Bastien’s dental records were confirmed. I’m waiting to hear if it was in fact Drake they found, but since the body was found with Bastien’s it’s looking that way.”

_Oh thank god! _“We need to go celebrate!” She leaned forward telling the driver to head back into town.

“Celebrate?”

“Yes, that all of this will finally be behind us and we can finally focus on our family.” Her sapphire eyes sparkled but lacked the luminous blue shine.

Liam cleared his throat. _Soon I will be free of her. _“I don’t think celebrating is a good idea, or that we should go out to do so, Doctor Ramirez was still worried and ordered continued bed rest.”

“Honestly Liam! One lunch won’t hurt, and of course I’ll be sure to continue to keep my bereaved front while we’re at lunch. I am sick of bed rest! I’m going out to lunch. I need to be seen, maybe they just need to see that the heir is indeed coming and they will _finally_ stop speaking about Drake and Bastien.” She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder. “Besides, I really think that doctor is full of it and doesn’t know what they are talking about. So what if my blood pressure is a little high? I feel perfectly fine.”

“You know that’s not her only concern.”

“Yea, yea, yea. Placental abruption, yawn.” She dismissed the words with a wave. “She’s fine, I’m fine, nothing is going to happen to us.”

*

Rebecca looked around the nearly empty cafe. _I wanted to be seen! _She rolled her eyes, _at least he gave in to me._ She smiled. _He always caves eventually. _She glanced down at Liam’s flashing phone. _He won’t mind if I check, he’s expecting a call. Maybe it’s news about Drake and we can **finally** move on. _She slid his phone over, sapphire eyes going wide when she saw the message on the screen. _What the fuck?! _She swiftly unlocked his phone, scrolling through his messages. _You have got to be fucking kidding me! _Weeks upon weeks of texts painting a perfect picture of infidelity. She felt steam leave her ears as a few pictures came in. _She’s a fucking heifer?! Oh hell no! _She looked up as Liam returned to his seat.

His brows knitted together as he took in Rebecca’s hardened expression. “Everything alright?”

“It absolutely is _NOT_ alright.” She hissed through clenched teeth. “I can’t believe you cheated on me!” She pushed the phone forward, picture of Alessandra in her underwear on the screen. “And with a fucking fatty! Couldn’t you find someone _thin_ to suck your dick?”

“You will not talk about Alessandra like that!” He seethed.

“Why the hell not?! She’s nothing more than a fat _heifer_! Does she even know you’re married or that I’m pregnant?”

“As a matter of fact she does, she knows the truth.”

She sat back with a smirk. “Oh you told her how you stole your best friends girl and then had him killed? I understand you wanted him out of the way, but maybe you should have waited so they’d actually be talking about our heir, instead of when they will find some goddamn dead bodies!”

“Enough, you vapid shallow—”

“Tsk tsk Liam, is that any way to speak to your _pregnant queen_?”

“When my queen is a bitch? Absolutely.”

Rebecca clenched her fists, letting out a short annoyed scream, her pale cheeks turning crimson with controlled anger.

“Alessandra is ten times the woman you’ll ever be!”

“Well duh, of course she’s a _bigger_ woman than me!” She laughed. “I would hate to ever be fat for no reason. I mean I think her rolls have rolls!” She raised her voice. “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me!”

Patrons and servers turned to stare. Cutlery clinked on plates as it dropped from the stunned crowds hands.

Liam motioned for one of the guards. “Could you please escort the queen home, she’s not feeling well.”

“I feel just fine! Get your fucking mitts off of me!” She struggled in the guards hands. “I can’t believe after everything you cheated on me!” She bit back angry tears. “Go have fun with your fucking fat _whore_!”

*

Rebecca stormed into the empty royal apartments, anger coursing through her. _I can’t believe that after everything he did to get me he went and cheated on me! That ungrateful asshole! He should have just left me with Drake, we could have been happy._ She sank on the couch flipping on the television._ I wouldn’t be on fucking bedrest, we’d be welcoming a baby without complications._ She paused flipped through the channels. _Wait, there’s nothing wrong with me! That fucking asshole! He paid the doctor before I bet he did it again so he could fucking cheat! _She let out a relieved breath, rubbing her stomach. _I knew it was nothing! _

##  ** _BREAKING NEWS…_ **

_Oh could it be? Please let this nightmare be over. _She held her breath as she watched the words scroll across the bottom of the screen.

##  ** _BODIES OF BASTIEN LYKEL AND DRAKE WALKER FOUND AND IDENTIFIED _ **

She slowly released her breath, the chains of not knowing release her from their grasp._ I can finally breathe._ She was finally free of him once and for all, no more wondering if he might come back. _Maybe I can finally get a decent night’s sleep._ She stood flicking off the television.

She paused in the doorway to the bedroom, every surface covered with new arrangements. “Oh you have got to be kidding me! He’s dead, he’s gone move the fuck on!” She froze as the familiar scent of earthy pine mixed with sandalwood invaded her senses. _No he’s dead. It can’t be._ She shook her head, the scent of gardenias, peonies, and lilacs replacing the scent, all of her least favorite flowers scents mixing together making her want to retch. She glanced around the room, her face twisted in distaste as she saw her most hated flowers in every vase._ If I can move on why the hell can’t the rest of the country?!_ She plucked a card from a vase of peonies, her eyes going wide at the familiar handwriting staring up at her, taunting her.

> _I know._

She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a slow deep breath. _He’s dead. He’s gone. _She released the breath as she opened her eyes, Savannah’s neat script staring back up at her. She crumpled the card in her fist, tossing it to the ground. “You know nothing or you wouldn’t hide behind petty games!” She lifted the vase of peonies, heaving it at the wall, an explosion of water, glass and flower petals rained down upon impact.

She lurched forward as a pain sliced through her abdomen. She clutched her round stomach, clenching her teeth through the pain._ It’s nothing. Everything has been just my imagination playing tricks on me. I’m perfectly fine. I will show them all that they messed with the wrong woman._


End file.
